


Necessity Precludes Not Compassion

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is surprised by the Headmaster's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity Precludes Not Compassion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/gifts).



The storm was fierce, snow coming down so thickly that more than once Neville had doubted he would find his way back to the castle.

Presumably that was what the Carrows had hoped for when they left Neville in the Forbidden Forest, supposing that he would be helpless without his wand. Once they had gone, however, Neville concentrated harder than he ever had before, and managed to Summon it, but finding his way back still took hours. Neville was half-frozen when, after midnight, he stumbled in through the great doors.

Snape was waiting for him. Neville knew a moment of despair greater than he had imagined possible. All his effort, for nothing.

To his surprise, Snape did not speak, not even to give Neville detention or take points from Gryffindor. He didn't ask what Neville had been doing out in such weather at such an hour, either. Instead Snape put a finger to his lips and his other hand gently on Neville's back, guiding him up to the Headmaster's study.

Neville stared as Snape brought him a Pepper-up potion, which thawed him quickly, then made tea and served it to Neville with his own hands. Had it been anyone else, Neville would have said that the expression he saw on Snape's face was one of regret.

"What...?" Neville began to ask, but again Snape hushed him with a gesture. Then, astonishingly, Snape bent to where Neville sat in a well-padded chair, and swiftly kissed him.

" _Obliviate!_ "

Neville woke in the Room of Requirement, feeling hazily that he had lost track of time, but then, in there the days all seemed to run together. He pulled himself together and went out to face another day.

**Author's Note:**

> For juniperus, who wanted Snape/Neville, snowstorm.


End file.
